Saint Seiya alternatif
by Macaria Hades
Summary: Depuis des millénaires, Hadès, Poséidon et Athéna, secondés de valeureux guerriers, protègent la Terre et ses habitants. Mais un jour, la déesse se retourne contre ceux qu'elle est sensée défendre.
1. Prologue

Bonjour

voici l'une de mes plus grosses fic en terme de longueur et de travail.

Il arrive que mon esprit parte sur un délire concernant saint Seiya et l'un d'eux était sur un univers parallèle où ça serait Hadès qui protège la Terre contre Athéna. Vu qu'il prennait de l'ampleur dans mon petit cerveau d'auteur déjà bien encombré, je me suis dit pourquoi pas l'écrire.

Comme d'habitude, je m'étais faite la résolution de ne pas le publier avant la fin. Mais comme d'habitude, j'ai tellement hâte de connaître vos réactions que je n'ai pas pu résister d'avantage. Je vous mets aujourd'hui le prologue et le premier chapitre. Pour la suite, il vaut mieux que vous la mettiez en suivi, ainsi vous serez prévenu dès la parution du chapitre suivant.

Comme tout univers parallèle qui se respecte, certaines choses sont semblables et d'autres totalement ou partiellement différentes.

je préviens également les puristes, j'ai remanié le rang des chevaliers d'or. Dans la série originale, à part Saga, Kanon, Aioros, Shura et Deathmask, tous les autres ont 20 ans. Dans cet univers, les aînés restent les aînés mais les autres ont des âges variables. J'ai également intégré deux filles, je trouvais que ça manquait . Mais je vous laisse les découvrir. L'une est évidente, l'autre pourrait bien vous surprendre.

j'espère que cela vous plaira.

* * *

 **Prologue**

Sur le parvis du palais, Shion contemplait le désastre. Il se demandait comment ils avaient pu en arriver là. Il ne restait presque plus rien. De ses compagnons, ses frères d'armes, il ne lui restait plus que Dohko. L'homme à ses côtés demeurait silencieux depuis déjà un bon moment. Son visage se perdait dans la capuche de son long manteau noir, cependant le chevalier ressentait sans peine qu'il était tout aussi accablé. Celui-ci dut sentir le regard interrogateur du Bélier car il prit la parole d'une voix lasse.

\- J'ai conscience que c'est une lourde charge pour tes jeunes épaules. Mais tu es le meilleur choix.

\- Loin de moi l'idée de vous offenser mon seigneur, mais... Dohko est...

L'homme émit un petit rire amer.

\- Dohko est puissant et tout aussi brillant que toi intellectuellement mais il a parfois douze ans d'âge mental. C'est pour cela que je t'ai choisi.

\- Je ne m'en sens pas capable. Comment pourrais-je continuer après tout cela ? fit l'Atlante en désignant le sanctuaire en ruine d'un geste ample.

\- Ton ami te secondera efficacement j'en suis sûr. Quant à tout cela... Bientôt tu auras oublié.

\- C'est impossible ! Jamais je ne pourrais oublier que nous….

Le jeune homme ne put terminer. Ils restèrent silencieux un instant encore. Se souvenant soudain d'une scène de bataille, le tout nouveau pope demanda inquiet.

\- Et votre épouse mon seigneur, comment va-t-elle ? Elle s'en remettra ?

\- Oui, elle est solide. Mais...

Shion, percevant une grande tristesse dans sa voix, attendit la suite sans un mot.

\- Elle a perdu notre enfant à naitre.

Les yeux du Bélier se remplirent d'horreur. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de dire quoique se soit. Une éclatante lumière blanche envahit tout le sanctuaire. L'homme en profita pour disparaître en marmonnant :

\- Tu es en retard !

Au même instant près de Delphes.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux de lune marchait sur un chemin pierreux qui menait à un hameau près de Delphes. Les cailloux roulant sous ses pieds et la fatigue qui se lisait sur ses traits délicats n'avaient cependant rien à voir avec la lenteur de ses pas. Tout en avançant à contre cœur, elle berçait avec tendresse un nouveau-né.

\- Là tout doux mon petit ange, cajolait-elle d'une voix chantante. Dors ma courageuse petite fille. Papa et maman sont si fiers de toi.

Trop vite à son goût, elle arriva à destination, bien que l'accueil des habitants de la maisonnée lui fit chaud au cœur.

\- Déesse Hécate, fit le couple en s'agenouillant. Soyez la bienvenue dans notre humble demeure.

En cette moitié du dix-huitième siècle, il y avait encore des mortels qui croyaient aux divinités antiques et savaient les reconnaître lorsqu'ils en rencontraient. La ferme était modeste mais ses occupants avaient l'air de gens bien. A peine franchit le pas de la porte, la déesse aperçu un berceau vide dans un coin de la pièce. Avec un pincement au cœur, elle serra instinctivement sa fille contre elle. Mais l'oracle avait été formel. Luttant contre son envie de faire demi-tour, elle raconta au couple.

\- Je suis allée consulter l'oracle de Delphes concernant ce petit être innocent que j'ai trouvé seul au abord des enfers. La Pythie m'a compté votre désir d'avoir un enfant à choyer. Aussi ai-je décidé de vous l'offrir. Je sais qu'elle sera entre de bonnes mains et traitée avec amour dans votre foyer.

\- Oh déesse Hécate ! Vous nous comblez, s'exclamèrent-ils ensemble.

\- Comment pourrait-on vous remercier, demanda l'homme avec la même expression d'immense bonheur que son épouse.

\- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier. Tel en a décidé le destin. Aimez-la plus que tout sur cette terre, rendez-la heureuse et cela me suffira.

\- N'ayant crainte déesse Hécate, elle est la réponse à nos prières. Nous la chérirons plus que nos vies, assura la jeune femme en tendant les bras pour prendre le bébé.

La déesse la fixa un instant sans comprendre. Puis réalisant, elle demanda :

\- Puis-je la mettre moi-même dans le berceau.

Comme si elle comprenait soudain le sacrifice de la divinité, la mère d'adoption répondit avec un sourire compatissant.

\- Bien sûr, vous avez tout le temps qu'il vous faudra pour lui dire au revoir.

Hécate déposa sa fille endormie dans le petit lit. Elle lui caressa la tête et la gorge nouée lui embrassa le front sans la réveiller. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le couple et posa une main sur leur tête. D'une voix douce, elle dit.

\- Mon époux et moi bénissons cette demeure où réside à présent une nouvelle âme. Que ses habitants et toute leur descendance prospèrent à l'abri de tout mal. Que le bonheur les accompagne où qu'ils aillent.

\- Oh merci déesse, s'extasièrent à nouveau le couple. C'est trop d'honneur que vous nous faites.

Sans un mot de plus, la déesse leur accorda un faible sourire avant de sortir. Elle posa alors la main sur la porte fermée et souffla tandis que les larmes jusque là contenues se mettaient à couler.

\- Au revoir, Macaria chérie. Où que tu sois notre amour t'accompagnera. Puisses-tu être toujours heureuse.

À suivre...

* * *

voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu.

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions. C'est toujours utiles à un auteur pour progresser.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Hadès Assis en haut de l'escalier du temple de Poséidon qui surplombait le cap Sounion, un adolescent contemplait la mer. Sa longue chevelure bleue flottant au vent était le seul mouvement visible sur son corps. Sa concentration était telle qu'il ne sentit pas l'arrivée de son jumeau. Celui-ci s'assit à côté de lui d'abord sans mot. Il se mit lui aussi à observer la mer mais également à écouter, cherchant attentivement un son qu'il ne percevait pas. Au bout de quelques minutes il demanda.

\- Tu l'entends toujours ?

\- Oui, c'est si doux, si mélodieux...

\- Peut-être devrais-tu rejoindre le sanctuaire de Poséidon ?

\- Non Saga ! S'écria le jeune homme. Hors de question ! Je refuse de te quitter !

\- Kanon, soupira l'aîné. Ce n'est pas réellement me quitter. On pourra se voir quand on le voudra. Je veux juste ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi. Et servir Poséidon serait te mettre dans la lumière que tu mérites au lieu de n'être que mon om...

\- Mais c'est toi ma lumière Saga ! Et je n'en veux aucune autre. Alors ? Bientôt grand Pope s'empressa-t-il de changer de sujet. Comment dois-je t'appelle maintenant ? Maître ? Mon seigneur ? Votre majesté ? Non... Je sais ! Votre sublimissime majesté, taquina le cadet avec une révérence très exagéré.

Saga se mît à rire en donnant une tape sur la nuque de son frère.

\- Tu exagères, comme toujours. Et puis il n'y a encore rien d'officiel. Aiolos aussi est...

\- Arrête ! C'est sûr que ça sera toi. J'aime bien Aio, mais il est trop gentil pour le poste. Les petits le mènent par le bout du nez. Alors que toi...

\- Alors que moi je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je me suis punir pour couvrir ces galopins. Mon dos ne manque pas de preuve de ma trop grande gentillesse.

\- Mouaip ! Mais toi, tu gobes pas leur boniment. Pomis mossieux Aioos, je ferais pus, fit Kanon en une parfaite imitation d'un Milo faussement contrit. Zuré, crassé... Euh faut pas crassé hein !

Saga éclata de rire tant il avait l'impression de voir le futur scorpion pourtant encore haut comme trois pommes. Et dire qu'il sera un redoutable chevalier. Quoique redoutable, le petit diable l'était déjà du haut de ses trois ans.

\- De toute façon, nous le saurons bientôt.

\- Quatre jours c'est trop long, se plaignit le plus jeune. Il reprit après quelques secondes de réflexion. Mais je sais où trouver l'info.

\- Kanon non ! Tu vas encore te faire fouetter, hurla en vain le plus vieux.

Mais son jumeau était déjà loin.

La nuit était bien avancée et Saga, au pied du Mont Étoilé, tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. C'était là que Kanon s'était rendu, il en était sûr et il préférerait l'intercepter avant qu'il ne rentre car Roman, son ancien maître, était furieux. Depuis que l'aîné avait revêtu l'armure des Gémeaux deux mois auparavant, il n'avait plus à craindre les colères de son professeur, mais son cadet... C'était pour cela qu'il voulait tant le voir répondre à l'appel qu'il entendait depuis l'enfance. Dès leur entrée en apprentissage, il ne se passa pas un jour sans qu'il craigne de le voir mourir sous les coups chevalier du Cerbère... Enfin Kanon sortit des ténèbres affichant un air sombre.

\- Bah tu sais, ce n'est pas si grave si je ne suis pas nommé, lança Saga trop heureux de voir son frère en un seul morceau.

\- Non effectivement ! Il y a pire, fit le cadet blême. Athéna doit mourir.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Tu es fou ! Si on t'entendait tu aurais droit à un aller simple pour le cap Sounion.

Kanon lui tendit un parchemin si vieux qu'il menaçait de tomber en poussière à tout moment. Tout en faisant apparaitre une boule de cosmos pour pouvoir lire, Saga le déroula avec précaution et ce qu'il y vit l'atterra.

\- Il faut en parler à Hadès, décida-t-il finalement. Il saura quoi faire.

Saga tira le bras de son frère pour l'entraîner à sa suite.

\- L'autre malade est furieux alors tu viens avec moi.

Dans ses appartements, Hadès soupirait devant la montagne de parchemins qui s'amoncelait sur son bureau. Mais comment avait-il fait pour accumuler un tel retard. Pestant contre sa migraine naissante, il tentait de déterminer ce qui était le plus urgent tout en essayant de ne pas mettre plus de pagaille qu'il n'y en avait déjà. Avisant un courrier de Nérée, le dieu soupira de nouveau. Comme d'habitude Poséidon se déchargeait sur lui de sa part de travail pendant qu'il allait draguer dans les bars, et Athéna... Le souverain lâcha le message avec un pincement au cœur... Athéna... Sa nièce adorée... Sa petite choupinette, comme il aimait l'appelle pour la taquiner... Elle lui manquait tellement.

\- Allez Hadès mon vieux ! Cesses de t'apitoyer sur ton sort ! Tu as du boulot ! lança-t-il à lui-même pour se motiver.

Il reprit le parchemin de Nérée. Mais il était visiblement dit qu'il ne l'ouvrirait pas. En effet, deux mini-tornades lunaires déboulèrent dans la pièce et sautèrent sur le bureau en hurlant, suivi d'un adolescent flegmatique dont la ressemblance avec son père était indéniable, mise à part les yeux gris tempête de sa mère.

\- Papa ! Papa ! s'écriaient les jumeaux en se jetant sur le souverain. Câlin !

\- Tereus ! Solona ! gronda le dieu en les accueillant malgré tout dans ses bras. Papa a beaucoup de travail. Il n'a pas le temps jouer.

\- Mais tu n'as jamais le temps, se renfrogna la fillette.

Hadès leva des yeux désespérés vers son aîné.

\- Doró, tu n'étais pas sensé d'occuper d'eux.

\- Vous êtes sûr père, fit celui-ci d'un air faussement innocent.

\- Oh mais c'est de la trahison ça, sourit sournoisement le dieu. Et comment punit-on la trahison ?

Les enfants blottis contre leur père lâchèrent aussitôt ses cheveux pour s'exclamer en cœur.

\- Chatouilles !

Le prince recula en une belle imitation de terreur.

\- Oh non pitié ! Pas chatouilles !

\- OUI ! CHATOUIIIILLLLLEEESSSS ! crièrent ses cadets en se jetant sur lui.

A la grande joie de Doró, ils furent vite rejoint par leur père. L'héritier avait réussi son traquenard. Les coups frappés à la porte se perdirent dans les rires et les hurlements. Pandore entra timidement, désolée d'interrompre ce moment familial.

\- Seigneur Hadès.

Le souverain à genou, occupé à bloquer le malheureux adolescent au sol, releva la tête en soufflant sur une mèche qui lui tombait dans les yeux. Le tableau arracha un sourire à la servante.

\- Qui a-t-il Pandore ?

\- Je m'excuse de vous déranger, mais le chevalier Saga des Gémeaux et son frère souhaitent vous voir. Ils disent que c'est très important.

\- Très bien, fais-les entrer, fit le souverain en reprenant aussitôt une mine impeccable.

Doró sortit à regret avec ses cadets et leur servante. Il avait mille six cent vingt-sept ans, il n'était plus un enfant tout de même. Un jour, son père lui céderait sa place sur le trône des enfers et celui-ci continuait à le tenir à l'écart. Il n'avait plus cinq ans tout de même. Le prince baissa la tête sur ses frère et soeur qui tiraient sur sa tunique avec impatience, tandis que la porte se refermait sur les jumeaux venus du sanctuaire. Doró tourna la tête vers elle, bougon. Ce n'étaient encore que des enfants et ils avaient plus de responsabilité que lui. Parfois, il enviait vraiment ces mortels. Son regard s'illumina soudain.

\- Pandore, emmène les petits à Elysion. Mère ne devrait pas tarder.

\- Bien mon prince, fit-elle en s'inclinant respectueusement.

\- Vouuuuuiiiiiiiii ! s'exclamèrent les enfants en tirant la servante par la main. On va jouer avec tonton Thani et tonton Inos !

\- Oh mais oui mes petits maîtres, fit-elle ironiquement. Vous allez bien vous amusez avec vos oncles.

Doró les regarda partir un sourire aux lèvres. Pandore et lui savaient parfaitement que les dieux jumeaux ne tiendront pas cinq minutes avant de les plonger dans un profond sommeil. Après s'être assurer qu'il n'y avait personne alentour, l'adolescent colla son oreille à la porte.

A l'intérieur, Hadès invitait les deux garçons à se relever en les gratifiant d'un sourire amical.

\- En premier lieu Saga, je tiens à te féliciter à l'avance pour ta nomination au poste de grand pope.

\- Merci seigneur Hadès, rougit l'adolescent. Mais ce n'est pas encore fait et Aiolos est aussi compétent que moi.

\- C'est vrai, mais il manque de fermeté...

\- Tu vois ! Coupa Kanon si ravi que le dieu lui donne raison qu'il en oublia où ils étaient.

Son insolence lui valu un coup de coude peu discret de l'aîné. Loin d'en être offensé, le souverain sourit à la scène.

\- Après tout, tu as été à bonne école, taquina-t-il en montrant du menton le plus jeune.

\- Ouep ! fit celui-ci avant de réaliser et de s'indigner. Eh !

\- Laisse-moi alors te féliciter pour l'obtention de ton armure, dit Hadès en lui donnant un paquet qu'il venait de faire apparaître.

\- Oh non, mon seigneur ! Il ne fallait pas ! rougit à nouveau Saga en découvrant une édition originale de l'île au trésor.

\- Cela me fait plaisir. Et toi Kanon ! gronda le dieu comme il l'aurait fait avec ses enfants. Quand vas-tu te décider à répondre à l'appel de l'écaille.

Hadès comprit vaguement "chant", "mélodieux" et "frère" dans le marmonage du cadet.

\- Je n'en doute pas, mais tu pourrais avoir pitié de moi !

Les adolescents regardèrent le souverain stupéfiaient de cette exclamation.

\- Crois bien que les plaintes de mon frère Poséidon sont un chant qui n'a rien de mélodieux.

Kanon se confondit en excuses sous le regard amusé de son jumeau. Le sourire d'Hadès se fit plus amer. Il avait retardé un maximum l'annonce du motif de leur venue. Il se doutait que les garçons n'avait pas prévenu de leur visite aux enfers et il ne pouvait les retenir davantage sans prendre le risque de leur attirer des ennuis.

\- Pandore m'a dit que vous vouliez discuter d'une chose importante, lâcha-t-il finalement en les invitant à s'asseoir sur les fauteuils qu'il matérialisa.

Songeant que ce sera plus simple qu'une longue explication, vu que lui-même n'était pas certain d'avoir tout compris, Saga tendit le parchemin à Hadès en disant.

\- Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, étiez-vous au courant ?

\- Oui, lâcha le souverain après l'avoir parcouru.

Kanon s'emporta.

\- Et vous restez là sans rien faire ! Mais il faut prévenir le grand pope... À moins qu'il ne soit au courant.

Le seigneur des enfers secoua la tête tandis que Saga intimait l'ordre de se calmer à son frère. Même s'il n'approuvait pas non plus, ils étaient tout de même en présence d'un dieu.

\- Mais comment peut-il l'ignorer ? Il est écrit qu'ils se souviennent de tout une fois Athéna vaincue.

\- Parce que j'ai demandé à Mnémosyne de modifier leur mémoire après chaque guerre.

\- Mais alors ! Cela pourrait durer depuis plus longtemps qu'on ne le pense. fit remarquer l'aîné.

\- Cela dure depuis mille six cent dix-neuf ans, sept mois, cinquante-neuf jours, vingt heures, dix-sept minutes et quarante-sept secondes. lâcha Hadès d'une voix lasse ayant pour effet de calmer Kanon.

Le cadet s'accroupit devant le dieu, posa une main réconfortante sur la sienne et fit d'une voix douce.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Je sais que nous ne sommes que de simples mortels pas très malins à côté des dieux... Mais si nous avions su, nous aurions pu mieux nous préparer.

Hadès sourit. Ce garçon ferait un excellent général en chef pour Poséidon, si seulement il ne s'obstinait pas à vouloir rester près de son jumeau. Il serra la main de Kanon dans la sienne et lui caressa les cheveux d'un geste paternel avant de répondre.

\- Vous êtes des garçons intelligents tous les deux. Réfléchissez. Vous avez voué votre vie à Athéna et à la défense de la Terre. Vous êtes prêt à mourir pour protéger les innocents... Alors comment pourriez continuer à vivre avec leur sang sur les mains.

\- Mais jamais on ne pourrait faire ça ! s'insurgea Saga. Je sais que nous avons voué nos vies à Athéna. Mais on nous a toujours enseigné que la priorité c'est la protection de la Terre. Nous nous serions...

\- Rebellé, coupa le dieu. Je sais que votre cœur est noble, chevaliers. Et il l'était tout autant pour vos frères d'armes de l'époque. En cela l'ennemi a été prévoyant. Le maléfice s'étend à toute la chevalerie.

\- Mais ce n'est pas possible ! firent de concert les adolescents. Qui...

\- Hélas cette partie de l'histoire est vraie. Nous ne sommes pas encore parvenu à l'identifier. Je n'ai jamais été assez prêt d'Athéna pour cela. Une fois, une seule, j'ai réussi à la blesser suffisamment pour affaiblir le démon. Mais il a pris la fuite avant que je puisse le sonder, laissant Athéna épuisée. Zeus l'a rapatrié sur l'Olympe avant que je puisse lui parler et m'a interdit de l'approcher. Il prétendait qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien. Je sais qu'il la surveillait étroitement mais visiblement elle est parvenue à cacher cette confession au sanctuaire.

\- Hélas, elle ne mentionne pas le nom de démon, se désola Saga.

\- Hélas, reprit Hadès. Elle doit l'ignorer elle-même sinon elle l'aurait écrit.

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce si important ? demanda Kanon. Il suffit de trouver comment vaincre un démon possesseur de dieux et on lui botte les fesses, non ?

Le souverain sourit malgré la gravité de la situation. Il trouvait leur ignorance était si attendrissante.

\- La réponse est dans ta question Kanon, expliqua-t-il avec patience. Sans connaître son identité, nous sommes désarmés. Nous ignorons quelles sont ses forces et ses faiblesses. Il existe bien des rituels d'exorcismes mais les plus efficaces nécessitent de savoir à qui nous avons à faire. Les mots, et plus encore les noms sont puissants. Un mot peut blesser plus gravement qu'une épée. Connaître le nom d'une chose nous donne du pouvoir sur celle-ci.

\- Ah bon ! s'étonna le cadet.

\- Oui c'est une magie très ancienne. Bien plus vieille que moi, c'est pour dire ! sourit Hadès.

\- Mais vous n'êtes pas si vieux que ça.

\- C'est gentil Kanon, merci.

Les garçons se regardèrent et le plus jeune hocha la tête à l'intention de son frère.

\- Alors Kanon avait raison. Tuer Athéna maintenant empêcherait la guerre.

Comprenant ce qu'ils avaient en tête, Hadès se leva en s'exclamant avec véhémence.

\- Non ! Je vous interdis de faire une chose aussi dangereuse.

\- Mais si on prévient Shion et le temps qu'elle se réincarne à nouveau vous aurez peut-être trouvé, plaida le second jumeau.

\- Non cela ne retarderait l'échéance que d'un ou deux ans. Hors de question de risquer vos vies pour un délai si dérisoire. Maintenant rentrez chez vous et pas un mot de tout cela à qui que soit,

\- Mais... Tentèrent-ils

\- Pas de mais ! Allez-vous-en avant que je me fâche et vous punisse.

Hadès enflamma un cosmos coléreux qui fit comprendre aux adolescents qu'il serait dangereux d'insister.

\- Je ne veux pas vous perdre, souffla le souverain une fois seul. Pas si jeune.

Il regagnait son travail de bureau lorsque Hécate entra tenant son fils penaud par la peau du cou.

\- J'ai surpris ce jeune homme en train d'écouter à la porte, expliqua-t-elle à son époux.

Doró aurait préféré être au fin fond du tartare plutôt que face à la colère de son père.

\- Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ? interrogea-t-il d'une voix grave et profonde.

L'adolescent se tassa, hésitant entre répondre et garder le silence. Il déclara finalement avec bien peu d'assurance.

\- Je voulais savoir. Tu me tiens toujours à l'écart des trucs intéressants.

\- Des trucs intéressants ! gronda le dieu faisant se recroqueviller encore plus son fils. Une guerre n'a rien d'un truc intéressant !

\- Mais je voulais t'aider moi ! Tu fais plus confiance à ces gamins qu'à moi ! Ce ne sont que des enfants et ils ont le droit de se battre à tes côtés alors que moi qui suis ton fils, tu ne me laisses pas...

\- Justement parce que tu es mon fils. Eux sont des chevaliers, c'est leur travail.

\- Mais cousine Athéna !… s'exclama Doró avec plus de véhémence qu'il n'aurait dû en pareilles circonstances.

Conscient de son erreur, il stoppa net. Mais il était trop tard. Hadès, les bras croisés, toisait son premier fils d'un regard qui n'avait rien à envier au Cocyte.

\- Que sais-tu sur Athéna ?

\- Ri-en, bredouilla le prince blême.

\- Doró, tu sais que je déteste le mensonge.

\- Je vous jure père, je ne sais rien...

\- Serais-tu prêt à le jurer sur le Styx ?

L'adolescent croisa les doigts derrière son dos et bafouilla.

\- Oui, je... Je n'ai rien entendu... Je vous...

\- Doró ! Tu t'enfonces ! s'agaça le souverain. Je sais quand tu me mens. Alors je te laisse une dernière chance.

Le prince baissa la tête en silence. Il avait bien sûr, tout entendu. Mais il ne dira rien et il prouvera à son père qu'il n'est plus un enfant. Face au mutisme de son fils, Hadès se dirigea lentement vers le bureau pour lui laisser le temps de changer d'avis.

\- Très bien, fit-il en inscrivant la sentence sur un parchemin. Puisque tu t'obstines, tu vas te présenter à Rune pour subir ton châtiment. Ensuite, tu te mettras à la disposition de Pharaon pour le reste de la semaine.

\- Bien père, souffla le condamné.

Doró prit la missive et sortit sans un mot, ni même un regard à ses parents. Hécate enlaça tendrement Hadès.

\- Tu as été très dur mon époux. Ce n'est pas si grave. Il est curieux et enthousiaste. C'est de son âge après tout. Souviens-toi comme tu étais lorsque tu étais jeune.

\- Si c'est grave ! s'exclama le dieu. J'ai déjà perdu une fille...

Le regard de la déesse s'assombrit. Elle soupira. Hadès resserra ses bras autour d'elle et lui embrassa les cheveux.

\- Pardon mon amour. Je n'aurais pas dû dire cela alors que c'est toi qui a eu la douleur d'emmener notre enfant vers son destin.

A suivre…


End file.
